<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Umbara:  Start of Collateral Damage by adrestia_of_the_long_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423640">Umbara:  Start of Collateral Damage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night'>adrestia_of_the_long_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Umbara [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin and Obi Wan are clueless, poor Fox, unwanted promotion for Jesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Generals Skywalker and Kenobi inform the 501st of Ahsoka's removal and reassignment but are still in the dark about the rest of the collateral damge caused by Pong Krell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Umbara [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Umbara:  Start of Collateral Damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We need to have respect for Commander Fox cause he's been pulled into this whole mess but has zero information.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin forced his breathing to calm down as he and Obi Wan exited the Jedi Temple. </p><p>“You must calm yourself, Anakin,” Kenobi stated as he guided his former Padawan over to a nearby bench.  “You must put Ahsoka first, and ensure that you put HER needs before yours.” </p><p>“Your right, Master,” Anakin replied as he finally gained control over his breathing again.  “That Sithspawn Krell, destroyed everything.  The 501st and Ahsoka.  Not to mention, Rex, Fives and Dogma.” </p><p>“Yes, he did,” Obi Wan nodded his head as Anakin’s head swung around to stare at him in stunned amazement.  “What?  He did a great deal of damage to the 212th as well.” </p><p>“Right.” </p><p>“Firstly, Ahsoka is FINE,” he stressed.  “Master Yoda is correct; she needs to recover away from what Krell has caused by his behavior.” </p><p>“Right.” </p><p>“Rex and Fives are recovering in the Temple,” he continued.  “And according to Mace, all charges against Dogma have been dropped because of what happened.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yes,” Obi Wan replied as he gazed around the temple yard.  “Apparently no one wants to charge him, cause of what happened to Ahsoka.” </p><p>“They never should of charged him in the first place,” Anakin growled in response. </p><p>“What we have to focus on now my former Padawan, is ensuring that the 501st are not blaming themselves for what happened.” </p><p>“Right, Master.” </p><p>*** </p><p>The barracks were silent, no one spoke or moved.  Infact any noise was treated as if a thermal detonator had gone off. </p><p>“Generals,” Jesse approached the pair as they paused next to the entrance of the barracks.  “How are...” </p><p>“Recovering,” Obi Wan interrupted with a tight smile across his face, as he forced himself to remain calm.  “Rex and Fives will be assigned to the Guard until the investigation is over with.” </p><p>“Right,” Jesse nodded.  “How’s the Commander?” </p><p>“That is what we need to talk to the men about,” Obi Wan replied as he glanced over at the still silent Anakin.  “Anakin?” </p><p>“Jesse, have the men fall in,” Anakin stated with a blank expression on his face.  “I need to tell them about Snips.” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Jesse felt dread form in his stomach, something bad was coming. </p><p>*** </p><p>“General Kenobi is it true that Commander Tano was removed?” Cody questioned as he approached the Jedi in the Temple courtyard. </p><p>“I’m afraid it is true,” Kenobi replied.  “Jesse?” </p><p>“It’s everywhere, sir,” Cody gestured to his comm.  “Every Legion is comming and asking what happened.” </p><p>Obi Wan had a slightly shocked look on his face at his Commander’s words.  “Every Legion?” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Cody replied.  “What happened is buzzing around the entire GAR and no one is believing that what happen is the truth.” </p><p>“It is the truth,” Obi Wan stated as he raised his own comm, he had muted it shortly after everything had happened and hadn’t bothered to look at it since.  He was shocked to see hundreds of comms checking in on the 501st and 212st as well as for Ahsoka.  “This is...” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Cody replied as he realized that his Jedi was still in disbelief by what had happened and likely would be for awhile yet. </p><p>*** </p><p>Commander Fox was VERY confused, Generals Yoda and Windu had just commed him and ordered him to inform anyone who asked that Rex and Fives were assigned to the Guard during the Tano investigation BUT had turned around and said in the same breathe that neither would be working with the Guard.   </p><p>“What in the...” Fox trailed off as General Skywalker barged into his office demanding to speak with either Rex or Fives.   </p><p>“I will let them know that you are looking for them as soon as they return from patrol General,” Fox stated as he quickly got the 501st General out of his office. </p><p>“General Yoda?” he questioned as he raised his comm to his mouth.  “What is going on sir?” </p><p>*** </p><p>Jesse was getting frustrated, Skywalker had ‘promoted’ him as Rex’s fill-in and that unfortunately left him with all of the Captain’s paperwork.  He was just finalizing the final datapad when Appo knocked on Rex’s er HIS office door. </p><p>“Enter.” </p><p>“Sorry, sir,” Appo stated as he placed a stack of datapads and ran out before Jesse had a chance to stop him. </p><p>“Osik!” Jesse screamed as the tower of datapads fell down over the desk. </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>